


Harry The Princess

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to be a princess when he grows up, and Louis will do anything to make his son happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry The Princess

When Louis asked Harry what he wanted to be when he grew up, he had not expected such a strange response. Harry had stared passionately at his father and replied with an intense seriousness, “I want to be a princess.”

Louis had laughed at his son, thinking it was a silly joke, but Harry was dead serious. His little boy truly wanted to be a princess. Ever the supportive dad, Louis nodded in confirmation. If his son wanted to be a princess, then Louis would make him one.

The following day, Louis stopped at the toy store, while Harry was at school and he was on lunch break. He raided the shop of anything and everything princess related. When the cashier giggled at his purchases and asked about his daughter, Louis laughed along and pretended as if his life was somewhat normal.

When he got home, Louis got to work making Harry’s room look like something out of a fairy tale. The curtains, which were regularly blue with footballs all around them, were now pink and frilly. The wall now was adorned with a couple of posters of castles, unicorns, and other things so feminine that it made Louis sick to look at for too long. The final touch, which Louis was admittedly excited about, were the several princess dresses and tiaras lain out carefully on Harry’s bed for him to choose as he fancied.

The jiggle of the front door knob opening alerted Louis to Harry’s arrival. He padded briskly out of his room and enveloped his giddy son in a tight hug.

“Harry, I’ve got a surprise waiting for you in your room.” Louis smiled brightly at his bright young boy.

Harry squealed enthusiastically and sprinted to his room with energy only capable of a happy young child. Louis waited for only a second, before he heard a joyful scream. Before he knew it, Harry was back in the room and launching himself in his father’s arms.

“Daddy, I’m a princess now!” Harry screamed in excitement. He had already placed one of the tiaras on his head and it was balancing precariously on his curls.

“C’mon, love let’s put the rest of the outfit on.” Louis guided his son by the hand into his girly room.

“Pick out your favorite one and then come to my room and show me.” Louis instructed gently, before leaving Harry’s room and entering his own.

Louis didn’t have to wait long. It seemed as if he had only just sat on his bed, before his son was skipping merrily into his room. He had chosen the shortest dress. It was pink and covered in tiny bows and ruffles. Harry’s face was tinted magenta with excitement, and he wore a giant satisfied smile.

“How do I look, Daddy?” Harry twirled around several times so fast that his tiara nearly slipped off his head.

“You look so pretty, love.” Louis praised softly.

Harry giggled and once again threw himself in his father’s arms. Louis chuckled lightly, as he held on tight to his son. He really did look like a princess, and Louis couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

“You’re the best daddy ever!” Harry exclaimed.

“And you’re the best princess ever, Harry.”

“I’m your princess, Daddy!” Harry wiggled around on Louis’ lap and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

A warm pool of heat settled in Louis’ stomach and he knew immediately that he was becoming aroused. It was hard not to be. Harry looked absolutely delicious with his gangly legs protruding seductively from the skimpy little dress. He also realized how incredibly wrong it was to let his mind even go down that train of thought, so he stopped himself.

“Harry, why don’t you go be a princess in your room for a bit?” Louis suggested.

Harry pouted adorably and crossed his arms, “I want to be a princess with you, Daddy. It’s no fun being a princess alone.”

Louis sighed. His little boy was spoiled rotten and it was all his fault. Harry accepted his dad’s sigh as a sign of defeat and he cuddled sweetly into the crook of Louis’ neck.

Harry warm breath against the sensitive skin of his neck sent shivers up Louis’ spine and again his mind traveled to dark places of destroying his son’s innocence. He noticed with dismay that he was getting hard. Even worse, Harry was sitting on his lap, so he had no way of hiding it.

Harry’s face scrunched up cutely in confusion as he felt his father’s erection beneath him. He squirmed around experimentally, making Louis gasp.

“Daddy, what is that?”

“Harry, I think you should go to your room and play princess for a little bit.” Louis said shakily.

Harry’s eyes widened in realization, “Is this like what happens sometimes when I get excited and I feel funny down there?”

Louis was shocked. He had no idea that his son was even old enough to experience any sexual excitement, let alone get an erection.

“What do you do when it happens to you, Harry?” Louis asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

“I make it better. Can I make it better for Daddy?” Harry asked so innocently that Louis couldn’t even stifle a groan.

He couldn’t let Harry touch him. If that happened, it could only go downhill from there. Besides, he didn’t want to feel as if he was violating his son. But maybe if Harry only touched himself it wouldn’t count. The idea hit Louis like a ton of brilliant bricks.

“Harry, love, why don’t you show me what you do to fix it when you have a problem?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically as if it were the greatest thing he had ever heard. He crawled off Louis’ lap and laid flat on his father’s bed. Louis debated briefly where he would sit, before deciding on the foot of the bed, so that Harry would have space but he would still have a front row seat.

Once Louis was settled, Harry grinned at him cheekily, before lifting up his frilly dress to reveal that he had nothing on underneath. Louis’ breath hitched painfully in his throat and suddenly his pants were much too tight. Without thinking about it, Louis unzipped his trousers.

By now, Harry was sucking three fingers in his mouth, as if they were the sweetest candy. A string of spit followed his fingers when he pulled them out of his mouth and Louis watched the process on the edge of his seat, as Harry’s hand moved lower and lower. His little hand went even lower than Louis thought it would; right past his dick and straight to his hole.

Without even a hint of apprehension, Harry pushed one finger in all the way to the knuckle. He was smiling blissfully, as if it normal and relaxing.

Louis was in awe. He had no idea that his little boy was so naughty. Even more surprising, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. As Louis watched his son work his finger in and out of his body, his arousal spiked up higher and higher and the need to touch himself was almost unbearable.

Harry added a second finger and moaned in satisfaction. That was Louis’ breaking point. He shoved his boxer’s down past his bum and gave his cock a satisfying squeeze. And now Harry was watching him with wide, wonder-filled eyes.

It should’ve been strange – watching each other masturbate. But if anything it was splendidly erotic. Louis had never felt so turned on in his life, and as he pumped his hand in time with Harry’s finger fucking, he knew he wouldn’t last long.

Harry screamed out girlishly as his third finger brushed teasingly against his sweet spot. Louis nearly sobbed in pleasure at the gorgeous sight of Harry turning himself into a writhing mess on his sheets.

“I’m close, Daddy.” Harry panted.

“Me too, baby. Keep going.”

And now they were both moaning uncontrollably. Harry’s high pitched wails only spurred Louis on to his release. All it took was three more flicks of his wrist, and Louis was cumming all over his clean sheets.

Harry watched in amazement as his own orgasm hit him. Only a few weak spurts shot out from his cock, since he was still so young, but the feeling of satisfaction was still there.

Louis lay back on the mattress as he regained his breath. Harry snuggled up innocently next to him, but Louis was too tired to even cuddle him back, so he settled for smiling brightly.

“You’re a very good princess, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
